Return To Berk
by FEAZeldagamer2247
Summary: When we last saw our heroes, Robin sacrificed himself to defeat Grima and Gaea once and for all. But, when Hiccup comes to Ylisse for help, everyone starts to travel to Berk to help Hiccup defend his homeland. Will they defeat Riker, Viggo, and Drago? (Disclaimer! I don't own any rights to characters/storyline/ except for the character Nica and the name Kailey.)


**Return To Berk**

 **A OUAT, FEA/Fates, HTTYD, Fairy Tail, and Moana Crossover Story By: FEAZeldagamer2247**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Henry's Birthday**

 **Timeskip (Present) Storybrooke: Henry's POV**

It was 3 p.m. in Storybrooke as I was waiting for school to get out. Emma told me that she'd pick me up for some reason. Once Emma's car pulled in the school parking lot, I started to get excited. I heard the office speaker ring in the classroom. "Miss. Blanchard, could you send Henry Mills to the office, he's being checked out." the principle said. "Of course. He'll be right there." replied Snow. I went to my locker, got my bookbag, and went to the office to see Emma. "Hey, kiddo. How was school?" asked Emma. "It was good. So, where are we going today?" I asked. We got in Emma's car, and drove through the town of Storybrooke. "Henry,... I've been thinking about Robin…" Emma replied. "Oh,... right…" I said. "Sorry, I know you probably don't want to talk…" said Emma. I looked at Emma, and realized that she was crying. "Mom,... it's alright. Don't cry." I replied. Emma dried her tears. "Which reminds me,... Happy Birthday Henry!" said Emma. Emma pulled in Granny's Diner parking lot and showed me a gift in the trunk of her car. I held a sword in my hand that had a red bow wrapped around the handle. "But…, this is…" I stammered. I was now holding Robin's leven sword in my hand. "I know how hard it must be right now… but, Robin would want you to have it." said Emma. "Yeah… but, thanks mom. You know, he probably wants me to practice with it to defeat enemies." I replied. "Heh, yeah dream on kid. Well come on, Granny and the others are waiting for you." said Emma. We then went inside Granny's Diner for my birthday party.

 **Chapter 2**

 **Asking For Help Again**

 **Timeskip (Present) Fire Emblem Awakening World: Kailey's POV**

It was a beautiful day in Ylisse today, and yet… I was concerned about Henry. My thoughts were stopped when Chrom walked up to me. "Hey Kailey, you alright?" asked Chrom. I looked at him and spoke. "(Sigh…), I was just thinking about Henry. It's his birthday today. Although,... I miss Robin." I replied. "I know you miss him. We all do… but, he's alright." said Chrom. "How can you say he's alright?! My last words to him was just a random song! Do you think that he'd still be happy after that war?!" I shouted. Chrom looked at me shocked. "Listen Kailey, I know you have stuff on your mind but, that doesn't mean you dwell on it." said Chrom. I then started to cry. "I-I'm sorry Chrom… I just, I don't feel like I can take all this sorrow anymore…" I replied. When Chrom was about to speak, we heard someone screaming. "KAILEY! WE NEED YOUR HELP!" shouted Tuffnut and Ruffnut in unison. "Ruffnut, Tuffnut…?! How'd you two get here…?! What is it…?!" I asked. "W-We were coming to tell you our world is in danger but, this guy with pink hair kept trying to barbecue us!" said Ruffnut. "(Wait…, a guy, pink hair, barbecue? I know what's going on.)" I thought. I then noticed the guy that the twins were talking about. "You jerks! Get back here!" shouted Natsu. "Natsu, stop it! They didn't do anything!" shouted Lucy. "(This is making my head spin…)" I said to myself. "Okay, everyone calm down. Let's all go in the palace and discuss all of what you have to say." I replied. We then went into the palace of Ylisse.

 **Chapter 3**

 **An Unknown Attack/Link**

 **Timeskip (Present) Storybrooke: Emma's POV**

Henry was having the best time of his life. "Hey Henry, here you go!" said Ruby as she sat down some hot coco on the table where Henry and I were sitting. "Oh, thanks! I don't really have enough money but,-!" said Henry until Ruby cut in. "No, it's alright this one's on me. Think of it as a birthday gift." replied Ruby. Henry smiled at Ruby. I then had a strange feeling, like someone or something was coming. I then noticed something hurtling towards us. "EVERYONE GET OUT OF GRANNY'S NOW!" I shouted. Regina then used her teleportation magic to get everyone safely out of Granny's Diner. The ground shook with a loud, "BOOM!" "What the hell was that…?!" I said. Then, we heard a crumbling noise where Granny's destroyed diner used to be, followed by a weird robotic laser sound along with it. A huge boulder stood where Granny's destroyed diner was at. "We worried about a bloody boulder…?" asked Hook. We then heard the robotic sound once more. "I don't think that's a boulder…" I said. Just then, the boulder stood up on seven legs, as a glowing red eye appeared in the middle of it. "Umm, David what is that...?!" asked Snow. "Everyone, get out of here." I said. Everyone hesitated until the boulder like monster was starting to produce some kind of laser out of it's eye. "NOW!" I shouted. Everyone ran for cover as Regina and I stood ready to fight. "What the hell is this thing?!" shouted Regina as she threw a fireball at it's eye. "I don't know, I thought you knew!" I shouted as I fired my gun at the monster's eye. "Well whatever it is, it's not going to hurt anyone!" Regina shouted. Just then, the monster's laser fired at Regina, as she tried to use a magical shield to defend herself. But, Regina's shield was shrinking as the monster's laser kept firing at her. I didn't know what to do, until I saw a giant red bird in the sky. An arrow hit the monster in the eye. But, I knew that wouldn't work, until the arrow exploded the monster's eye. The monster then fell to the ground in defeat. Regina then walked over to me. "Did you do that?" asked Regina. "No, it wasn't me." I replied. Just then we saw someone jump off the giant red bird, but then used a paraglider to land next to us. Regina and I both knew who it was. "Link! Thanks for the help!" I said. Link smiled. "So, what are you doing here?" asked Regina. Link wrote in his notebook. What he wrote said, "It's been a long time you guys. As for the monster you fought, that's a Hylian guardian… Also, I'm not the Link you once knew, I'm from another time. More specifically, the future." said Link. "From the future?" I asked. Link nodded, and then wrote in his notebook once more saying, "I know that you probably have some questions but right now I need you're help. Zelda from the era you once knew, informed me that Hiccup and the others are in dire need of help. I will tell you more on the way to Ylisse." explained Link. We then went to get Henry and the others to travel to Ylisse.

 **Chapter 4**

 **Traveling To Berk/Battle Plan**

 **Timeskip (Present) Fire Emblem Awakening & How To Train Your Dragon World: Hiccup's POV**

As we were all in the palace of Ylisse, Kailey started asking questions. "Alright first, Natsu why were you trying to barbecue Ruffnut and Tuffnut?" asked Kailey. "They insulted Fairy Tail…! I told myself that if anyone, good or bad, insults the guild's name, they'll pay!" explained Natsu. "(As expected from Natsu…)" I thought. "Anyway that aside, Nica came to our world because she knew that we needed help to defend Berk." I said. "Is that true Nica?" asked Kailey. "Yep! But, we do need Emma and the other's help. So that's why I asked Zelda to send Link over to Storybrooke." explained Nica. "Alright, so let's wait for Link and the others." said Lucy. Just then, a portal appeared next to us, as Link, Emma, and the others came. Hook spoke first saying, "It's been along time since I've been in this palace." Henry noticed Kailey and ran up to her. "Kailey! It's been forever since I've seen you!" said Henry happily as he gave Kailey a hug. "Hi Henry! How are you kiddo?" asked Kailey happily. "I've been good. Although, Granny's Diner is destroyed…" replied Henry. "Wait, what? What happened?" I asked. Emma walked up to us and spoke. "It's a long story. But, aren't we supposed to go to Berk right about now?" asked Emma. "You're right Emma. Let's get going." said Nica. Nica opened a portal that led to Dragon's Edge. We all then went through the portal and appeared at Dragon's Edge. "Okay pardon me for asking but, how are we supposed to travel to Berk?" asked Regina. Just then, a Stormcutter dragon that I recognised came up to us. "Wait, isn't that Grimreap?" asked Kailey. Grimreap ran up to Kailey, wanting attention. "It is you! How've you been bud?" asked Kailey as she petted Grimreap under the dragon's chin. "I thought he left after when..." said Kailey until she stopped herself. "I thought so too until, he followed me here. I've been taking care of him ever since." I explained. "Yeah, all of your dragon's followed us here!" said Snotlout sarcastically. "It looks that way." said Emma as she pointed to a herd of dragon's coming towards us. "Well, at least we can get to Berk now." said Henry. Erza noticed here dragon and walked up to it. "Strawberry! How are you girl?" said Erza as she loved on Strawberry. Only Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Wendy, Happy, and Carla were shocked. "You named your dragon "Strawberry"…?" asked Natsu and Gray in unison. "Is there a problem with that?" asked Erza in a scary tone. "N-No ma'am!" replied Natsu and Gray as they hugged each other in fear. "Alright, we need to split up into two groups. That way one group can protect the Edge, and the other group can go defend Berk." I said. "We can stay to protect the Edge if you want Hiccup." said Lucy. "Alright. Nowi, Panne, Henry, Hook, Morgan, Lucy, Wendy, and Carla, you guys defend the Edge, and the rest of us will go defend Berk." I explained. "You can count on us! Don't worry, we'll take down anyone who tries to attack Dragon's Edge!" said Nowi. Chrom, Kailey, and Lucina walked up to Morgan. "Are you sure you're going to be okay Morgan?" asked Lucina. "Don't worry Luci, I'll be fine. Just make sure mother and father are safe while you're at Berk." replied Morgan. "It's alright Morgan, we'll be okay." said Kailey as she hugged Morgan. "Let's get going. Gobber and the others may need help." I said. We all then rode our dragons to Berk.

 **Chapter 5**

 **A Ray Of Hope**

 **Timeskip Afterlife (Present): Robin's POV**

Being in the afterlife with a doppelganger of yourself was not the best thing in the world. "(SIGH…), THIS IS BORING AS HELL…!" Grima shouted. "Shut up will you?" I replied stubbornly. "HMPH! EASY FOR YOU TO SAY… YOU'RE JUST GLAD I'M NOT DESTROYING YOUR WORLD!" said Grima. I was about to argue until a woman with a light aura appeared. "LET ME GUESS NAGA, YOU'RE HERE TO GLOAT?" asked Grima stubbornly. "No I am not. But you're evils are unthinkable." replied Naga. "Malady Naga? What are you doing here?" I asked. Naga smiled at me and then spoke. "I am here to help you, Fell Blood." replied Naga. "So, could you make me a new heart?" I asked. "Alas, I do not have that power to do so… but, another goddess can." explained Naga. "HEH, I GUESS YOU CAN'T DO EVERYTHING, O MIGHTY GODDESS…!" said Grima sarcastically. "(Shut up Grima…!)" I thought to myself. "Listen well, I shall send you both to a realm of many islands… the goddess Te Fiti shall help you." explained Naga. "Alright but, what about Grima? I don't trust him at all possessing my body." I replied. "Do not worry, he will not cause any harm to you. I will make sure of that." replied Naga. "WHAT?! NO, YOU CAN'T DO THIS NAGA!" shouted Grima. "Now go Fell Blood, and do not worry, help will find you." said Naga. The last thing I remembered was seeing Naga disappear in white light, along with Grima in darkness, then I passed out.

 **Chapter 6**

 **Meeting Robin**

 **Timeskip Moana World (Present): Maui's POV**

I know, I know, you're probably thinking "Wow it's the demigod Maui!" Well thank you, my reputation proceeds me. Anyway, I was just flying along as a giant hawk, when I saw someone in the sea unconscious. Mini Maui panicked in fear. "Don't worry buddy, I got him!" I shouted. I shape shifted into a shark, and helped the man by taking him to a nearby island. I transformed back into my human form and checked his heartbeat. "It's okay mini me, he's alive." I said. Mini Maui sighed with relief. The man wore a type of clothing that I couldn't recognize, the color of his clothes were a combination of purple and gold, and he had white hair. All of a sudden, I heard drums in the distance. "Great, the Kakamora are here…" I said. You may think these coconut pirates are cute but trust me, they're not. Heck, me and Moana almost got killed by them! Anyway, I used my hook and shape shifted into my giant hawk form and took them all out, one by one. After I was done, I went over to the island where I saved that man. Mini Maui looked puzzled. "Maybe we should stay here to keep an eye on him." I said. I built a fire, and gathered some food from the island. After a few hours went by, I noticed that the man started to stir. "Uhh... " the man stammered as he opened his eyes. "Glad you're up, you gave me quite a scare." I said. "W-What happened to me…?" the man asked. "I saw you passed out in the sea, so I saved ya." I replied. "Oh, um, thanks." the man replied. "You're welcome. So, what's a guy like you doing out in the middle of the sea?" I asked. "I'm trying to see a goddess named Te Fiti. A um, friend sent me here." explained the man. "You mean the mother island? Well, you're in luck my friend I know how to get there. Oh, and by the way I'm Maui a demigod of sorts." I replied. "A demigod huh? I'm actually a greek demigod. And I know a few friends who are demigods. I'm Robin. It's nice to meet you Maui." replied Robin. "Nice to meet you too. You got friends who are demigods?" I asked. "Yeah but their greek demigods. And I also have a sister who's a demigod." Robin explained. "Who's your sister?" I asked. "Oh, her name is…" Robin stammered. "What's wrong?" I asked.

 **Robin's POV**

I looked at Maui and spoke. "Sorry, it's just… well, I haven't seen all of my friends in years… I'm not sure if they know that I'm alive…" I explained. "What do you mean?" asked Maui. "Let's just say I defeated an evil god two years ago… and in order for Grima not to come back, I had to sacrifice my life. But, it was worth it. Because I know that Grima won't harm any of my friends again." I replied. Maui gave me a surprised look. "(Ahem), well if you're gonna go to Te Fiti, we'll need help from a friend of mine." said Maui. "And who would that be?" I asked. "Her name is Moana. And she helped me restore Te Fiti's heart. And if we find her, she'll help us sail there." explained Maui.

 **Chapter 7**

 **A Dragon Attack/Motunui**

 **Timeskip (Present) How To Train Your Dragon World: Emma's POV**

As we rode our dragons to Berk, I was concerned about Hiccup. After his father passed away, he became the new chief of Berk. Kailey flew her dragon right by Toothless. "Hiccup, are you alright?" asked Kailey. "I'm just worried… what do we do if Riker and Viggo show up?" replied Hiccup. "We go straight in and attack, that's what we'll do!" said Snotlout. Hiccup ignored Snotlout's comment and continued talking to Kailey and Chrom riding on Grimreap. "Now I wish Robin were here… he'd know what to do…" said Hiccup. "Don't worry Hiccup, I'll come up with something if the dragon hunters are at Berk." said Kailey. "Yeah, don't worry. That's why we're here. We'll help you. That's a promise." said Chrom. Hiccup smiled back at Kailey and Chrom. "Thanks you guys." replied Hiccup. All of a sudden, I saw a huge dragon in the distance headed our way. The huge dragon then attacked us. "Split up!" I shouted. The unknown dragon then launched some kind of gas at us. And the last thing we saw, were ships coming at us, then we all blacked out.

 **Timeskip Moana World (Present): Moana's POV**

I am Moana of Motunui, the chief of my island. It's been three years since I became chief after my father passed away. As I was doing my duties as chief, helping people with their problems, I saw Maui and someone else in the distance. "Maui!" I shouted as I run up to Maui and hugged him. "Hey Moana. It's good to see you too." replied Maui as he hugged me back."So what brings you here to Motunui?" I asked. "I'm just helping out a new friend of mine." said Maui. Maui's friend who had white hair, walked up to us, wearing a gold colored shirt, with brown pants, and black boots. "(Oh, and remember, she's the chief.)" whispered Maui as he told his friend. "Um Hi Moana, I'm Robin. Nice to meet you." said Robin. "It's nice to meet you to Robin. So, what did you need help with?" I asked. "I need to get to Te Fiti as soon as I can. You see,... another goddess in my realm, she sent me here so you could take me to Te Fiti." explained Robin. "I'll be happy to help you. But I must ask, why?" I replied. "Because I have a evil darkness inside of me…, I need Te Fiti to create a new heart for me." said Robin.

 **Chapter 8**

 **Meeting Moana/Kailey's Capture**

 **Robin's POV**

"What do you mean, by "a new heart?" asked Moana. "(Sigh…), where do I begin?" I said. I told Moana and Maui my story of how I came to Storybrooke, and defeated Grima and Gaea by sacrificing myself completely, and how I was related to Grima somehow. Moana and Maui were shocked. "So that's why you want to go to Te Fiti… you're heart is shared by this fell dragon…" said Moana. "So you're hoping that Te Fiti can make you a new one without Grima's power?" asked Maui. "Yes. More than anything, I want to be free of this power." I replied. "Then, let us sail for Te Fiti!" said Moana.

 **Timeskip (Present) How To Train Your Dragon World: Kailey's POV**

Great… And just when I thought things couldn't get any worse… Captured, once again. Only this time, I wasn't with my friends. I slowly opened my eyes to find myself in a ship's prison. As I tried to sit up, I heard a door open. Two people approached my cell. The first warrior was about my size in height, he had black hair and wore black viking battle armor. The other warrior was tall, at least the size of Fishlegs's dragon Meatlug, he a had small-black chin beard, and wore a yellow-tanish color of viking armor. "I see that you're finally awake. Good, I've would've been quite concerned if something happened to you so quickly." said the first viking. "Who are you?! What do want?!" I asked. "Oh, my apologies I nearly forgot to introduce myself. I believe you've heard about me from one of your friends, a certain dragon rider some would say." replied the first viking. "Wait,... you're Drago Bludvist…?!" I asked. The viking chuckled, and then spoke. "You're close but, no I'm afraid you are wrong. Viggo Grimborn is my name." explained Viggo. "Are you sure this is the girl we're supposed to capture…?" asked the second viking. "Riker, you are always so concerned about me aren't you…? But, yes big brother, this is the girl Drago is expecting." replied Viggo. "I-I have a name, you brigand!" I shouted. Riker drew his sword, and pointed it at me. "If you talk to Viggo like that again, I'll-!" shouted Riker as Viggo cut in. "Now, now, brother… we don't want to destroy anything valuable to Drago, now do we?" said Viggo as he grabbed Riker's sword hand. Riker forced his hand out of Viggo's grasp and grunted as he walked out the door. "Pray tell now miss, what might your name be?" asked Viggo. "Kailey, and that's all you're getting out of me." I replied. "I see. I could offer you some food and the like, but that is up to you if you wish to tell us what you know about the fell dragon." said Viggo. I was frightened with shock. "(No… the Fell Dragon Grima…?!)" I thought to myself. "H-How do you know about him?!" I asked. "Legends, miss Kailey. The Fell Dragon Grima is one of the sources in the entire world that Drago has been searching for. I've heard that it can use a vessel in form of both man and woman in order to rule." explained Viggo. "I'll never tell you anything! Grima is gone! And besides,... my brother wouldn't want to suffer any longer then he did three years ago…" I replied. Viggo stared at me with concern in his eyes. "I see… and how is your brother at this moment?" asked Viggo. I instantly got mad, and tried to punch Viggo in the face, although Viggo dodged my attack. "YOU DON"T UNDERSTAND DO YOU?! MY BROTHER, ROBIN DIED BECAUSE OF THAT DAMN FELL DRAGON! HE DIED BECAUSE OF THAT CURSED HEART THAT WE ALL SHARE WITH GRIMA!" I shouted in anger and sadness. Viggo was shocked to see me like this. I couldn't blame him, it felt like Grima was possessed inside of me… I sat down on the ground, all of my emotions inside me of how I felt. "That's why he… that's why…" I stammered as I started crying. Viggo gave me a concerned look. "That is what I plan to do to Hiccup and the other dragon riders." replied Viggo. I looked up at Viggo, still crying about my brother. "I can see you're feeling stressed. I can help with that if you'd like. Riker, get the dragon down here!" said Viggo as Riker came in with a dragon that was chained down. The dragon was almost like Toothless, only it was purple with black stripes on it. "W-What are you doing with it?" I asked. "Don't worry, this dragon is harmless." replied Viggo. Riker then pulled off the muzzle that was on the dragon's mouth. "What are you doing?" I asked. "We're calming you down, of course." said Viggo. All of a sudden, my vision blurred as the dragon produced purple gas out of it's lungs. I tried not to inhale the gas, but it was too late. I collapsed to the wood deck of my prison cell. I managed to keep my eyes open, as I heard Viggo say, "I must admit Kailey, you're courage is extraordinary. It's a shame really, I was hoping that you'd tell us what you know about Grima. You were better off telling us, now you'll have to answer to Drago. And trust me, he won't be as easy to talk to as us." My vision then faded to black, as I heard Viggo's echoing voice say, "Farewell Kailey."

 **Chapter 9**

 **Knowing What Happened/Corrin's Vision**

 **Timeskip (Present) How To Train Your Dragon World: Emma's POV**

My dream was strange. I saw Robin with two people on an island of some kind. Robin then looked at me saying my name. "Emma!" I heard someone shout. I woke with a start as I saw Chrom and Hiccup looking at me with worry in their eyes. "Emma, you okay?" asked Chrom. "I-I'm fine. What happened?" I asked. "Kailey's missing…!" said Hiccup. I quickly got on my feet, and noticed that everyone was passed out on the ground. "Alright, we gotta move…!" I replied. "Everyone, get up!" I shouted. Everyone started to stir and sit up. "What's going on?" asked Gray. "Kailey's missing, we gotta saddle up on our dragons and find her!" I said. Astrid then noticed Grimreap and spoke. "Uh guys, something's not right… Grimreap is here." said Astrid. "Everyone over here, I found something!" shouted Hiccup. We all ran over to Hiccup as he held a piece of cloth in his hands. The cloth had a drawing of a fist, a tribal crest. "Hiccup, is that…?" asked Fishlegs until Hiccup cut in. "Viggo and his hunters…! They kidnaped her…!" shouted Hiccup.

 **Timeskip (Present) Fire Emblem Fates & Moana World: Corrin's POV**

It was just another day in the Astral Plain, everyone was having a good time. As the day turned to night, I went to my private quarters to get some rest. I sat my sword, Yato down on my table, got into my bed, and began to sleep. My dream was good so far, until my dream changed into a nightmare. I was somewhere on this island with Emma, Hiccup, and the others as I saw a giant dragon that was white who shot ice out of its mouth. My dream changed. I was inside Hyrule palace where I remembered Azura disappearing into dust before my eyes. "Corrin…" I heard a voice say. I knew who was talking to me instantly. "Azura! What's going on?! Where am I?!" I asked. Azura appeared in front of me, and spoke. "No need to worry Corrin. You're still sleeping. I've come to inform you that Robin is alive." replied Azura. I was shocked. "W-What…?! H-He's alive…?!" I asked. Azura nodded. "Listen well, you have to ask Lilith to send you to a realm filled with many islands… Robin is traveling with two people, a demigod named Maui, and a princess named Moana. You must travel with them to the goddess Te Fiti so Robin can acquire a new heart. You must also travel to Hiccup's world, Emma and the others need you're help." explained Azura. "But, how do we get to Berk?" I asked. "The goddess Te Fiti shall help you. I must go… farewell Corrin, and good luck." said Azura. My vision from my dream then faded. I woke with a start, as I saw Felicia carrying a tray of bread and jam as she walked in my room. Felicia dropped the tray as she got surprised when I startled her. "Ah, Lord Corrin! Oh, man… I-I'm so sorry! I'll clean that up right away!" said Felicia as she started cleaning up. "It's alright Felicia, it's alright… Let the others know that I'm going somewhere." I replied as I got my Yato. "Going somewhere? A vacation?" asked Felicia. "Um, yeah something like that…" I lied. "(I don't want to tell them I'll be going on a mission… they'll just want to come… but, I have to do this alone…)" I thought to myself. "I'll be back in a few days. Please let my siblings and the others know I'll be gone. Alright?" I said. "Of course! I'll go tell them right away!" replied Felicia as she ran out the door. After short walk later, I arrived at Lilith's Temple. I then told Lilith everything Azura explained to me in my dream. "Hmm… I see, I shall open a portal. But, please Corrin, be safe." said Lilith as she opened a portal. "Thanks Lilith, I will." I replied. I then ran through the portal, and appeared at an island. I then spotted Robin with a woman and a man in the distance. Robin noticed me first. "Corrin?! H-How'd you get here?!" asked Robin.

 **Chapter 10**

 **Traveling To Te Fiti/The Nightmare That May Happen**

 **Timeskip (Present) Moana World: Robin's POV**

I was actually shocked and glad to see a familiar face. "So, it's true… you are alive…" said Corrin. "Y-Yes I am but,... how did you-?" I replied until Corrin cut in. "Lilith opened a portal. Azura told me why you're here." said Corrin. "Oh…, so Azura told you huh…?" I said. "Yeah, she told me you're trying to get a new heart." Corrin replied. Moana and Maui walked up to us. "Robin, who's you're friend?" asked Maui. "Oh, sorry guys this is Corrin. He's one of my many friends." I said. "Well hello Corrin. I'm Moana, and this is Maui." said Moana. "Nice to meet you guys. So, you're going to Te Fiti?" asked Corrin. "Yes. Are you coming as well Corrin?" asked Moana. "Yes I am. After we go see Te Fiti, Robin and I have to go somewhere else. Our friends are in danger." Corrin explained. "Then let's get going." said Moana. As we helped pack food and other supplies that we needed, we boarded on Moana's canoe, and started to sail on the ocean to Te Fiti.

 **Timeskip (Present) Viggo's Dragon Hunter Ships: Kailey's POV**

My dream… it was different… I was with Natsu and Gray at a ruined city. A man who looked about like Natsu's age came towards us, with black hair, wearing a white and black robe. Natsu looked at the man and spoke. "Stay behind us Kailey." said Natsu. "Why is he here...?!" shouted Gray. "Do not worry… no harm will come to you or some of your friends…" the man said. The man came closer. "Get the hell away from her!" shouted Natsu. The man used his magic power, sending Natsu and Gray flying in the air. The man came up to me and spoke. "You may have heard of me from Natsu,… Zeref Dragneel…" said Zeref. "What do you want…?!" I asked. "Tell me, do you have someone in your life? Someone you love?" asked Zeref. I then thought about Chrom. "I wonder what would happen… if you lost him…" said Zeref. I then remembered the nightmare of when I killed Chrom. All of a sudden, I heard a slice of a sword, or something. I then quickly turned around to see Chrom… as he got impaled by his own sword. I located the person who impaled him. "No…" I stammered. I couldn't believe my eyes… Robin held Chrom's sword Falchion by the hilt of the blade, and yanked it out of Chrom's chest. "No…! CHROM NO!" I shouted. I turned towards Zeref. "You see? Love is the poison to human life… I should know… I've experienced it…" said Zeref. I woke with a start, screaming in horror. Until, I noticed Natsu. "Kailey! It's okay, it's okay… what happened?" asked Natsu. Tears started streaming down my face. I didn't care which of my friends it was, I hugged Natsu as I started crying.

 **Chapter 11**

 **Helping Kailey Out**

 **Natsu's POV**

I was surprised when Kailey hugged me. I hugged her back and said, "It's alright… it was just a dream…" I said as I calmed Kailey down. "No, it was real… I-I felt it…!" stammered Kailey. "What was it?" I asked. "S-Someone named Zeref was there, and-!" said Kailey until I cut in. "Zeref?! Rrr… that bastard…!" I cursed. "Y-You know him…?" asked Kailey. "Yes… he's my brother…" I said. "You're brother?!" shouted Kailey. Kailey noticed that I was in her prison cell with her. "Viggo captured you too huh?" asked Kailey. "I thought I could take him and his men on, but they got me good. Speaking of which, rrr… what are these cells made of?!" I asked. "You're a dragon slayer right? Maybe it's dragon proof?" said Kailey. "Maybe…" I said as I looked down at the deck. "But this wood deck isn't!" I said. I got my magic ready. "Fire Dragon, Talon!" I shouted as the wood deck burned from my fire. "Let's go, someone may have heard that!" I said. I whistled for Inferno to come. When Inferno came, Kailey and I hopped on my dragon, and flew to find Emma and the others.

 **Timeskip (Present) Archipelago: Hiccup's POV**

"Wait, if Viggo was here… then he's on his way to Berk right now!" I shouted. "Alright, we'll worry about Kailey later, I think Natsu's with her… But right now, we need to get to Berk, and fast!" explained Emma. We all then flew to Berk.

 **Chapter 12**

 **The Return Of Tamatoa (Oh come on, I just had to put him in this chapter!)**

 **Timeskip (Present) Moana World: Maui's POV**

As Moana and the rest of us sailed to Te Fiti, I was concerned about Robin. I then noticed Robin reading something. "Hey Robin, whatcha got there?" I asked. "Oh, it's just a book that my friend gave to me and my sister." replied Robin. "You mind if I take a look?" I asked. Robin nodded in response as he handed me his book. I looked at the title of it, as it read, "Once Upon A Time." As I looked through the pages, I noticed a page that had Robin, Corrin, and the rest of his friend's on it. "Robin, are these your friends?" I asked as I pointed to the picture. "Yeah, they are. That's my sister, Kailey, my mother Regina, my other brother Henry, my friends Emma, Chrom, Snow, David, Hook, Lissa, Lucina, Morgan, Nowi, Sumia, Nica, Ricken, Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Erza, Wendy, Happy, Carla, Hiccup and his dragon Toothless, Link, Zelda, Itsuki, Tsubasa, Touma, Tiki, Percy, Annabeth, and…" Robin replied until he trailed off. "What is it?" I asked. Robin studied the picture in his book carefully. "Wait a second…, who is this…?" said Robin as he pointed to the picture. As Robin showed me the picture, I saw another man who looked about Robin's age with black hair, blood red eyes, wearing a black and white robe in the picture. "Do you know him?" I asked. Robin shook his head. "No,... whoever this is, he wasn't there when Chiron took this…" said Robin. All of a sudden the sea shook rapid waves as a giant crab like creature rose up from the sea. "Well hello again Maui! Did you miss me? Good, I'm just here to kill you and your little friend! And,... apparently two other humans… alright, did I miss something when I was stuck on my back?" asked Tamatoa. "Ahem, I'm sorry but do you know him Maui?" asked Corrin. "Oh, I almost forgot to tell you two! Ahem, Robin this is Tamatoa, Tamatoa this is Robin, Corrin this is Tamatoa, Tamatoa this is Corrin. Alright, now don't worry guys, this'll take me only five minutes." I explained. "Oh, I see,... well Robin, Corrin, nice to meet you. And, just try to defeat me Maui!" shouted Tamatoa. "Moana, get these two to Te Fiti!" I shouted. "No Maui, you're not doing this alone." said Robin. "Yeah, you probably don't know but, we've done some battles of our own." added Corrin. "Alright, just be safe." I replied. "Heh, don't worry Maui, I can handle this giant crab! I may just make us some crab legs while I'm at it!" said Robin. We all then began to battle Tamatoa.

 **Chapter 13**

 **Robin, Corrin, & Maui VS. Tamatoa**

 **Robin's POV**

"I'm not really good with magic like Kailey… but, I have to try!" I said. "(OR YOU COULD JUST LET ME HANDLE THIS CRAB…)" I heard a thought say. "No…" I said. "(Grima, why are you here…?!)" I thought. "(THAT GODDESS OF YOURS TOLD ME TO COME HELP… AND YES BEFORE YOU ASK A STUPID QUESTION LIKE, "WHY WOULD SHE LET ME HELP YOU?" I DON'T LIKE THIS EITHER. SO LET'S JUST DO THIS!)" explained Grima. "(I hate to admit it, but I think this is our first agreement on something…)" I thought. "(PFFT! YEAH, YEAH, WHATEVER. LET'S JUST DEFEAT THIS CRAB!)" said Grima. Corrin changed into his dragon form. "Let's do this Robin!" shouted Corrin. I got my tome ready. "Elthunder!" I shouted as my magic hit Tamatoa. "Gah! You fight good… I'll give you credit for that…!" said Tamatoa. As Tamatoa attacked, the ocean waves were getting bigger. I heard Moana scream as another massive wave hit us, making the canoe tip over along with Moana. "Moana!" I shouted as I dove down into the ocean. I noticed Moana as her leg was caught on a piece of a fishing net. I quickly checked my surroundings for anything sharp to cut the net with. "(And this is why you should always carry a sword with you at all times. You never know when you'll need it…)" I thought to myself. "(I COULD HELP YOU, YOU KNOW.)" said Grima. "(Not now, alright?! Just let me think!)" I thought back. I noticed some coral in the distance. I swam over to the coral, got a rock in my hand, and broke a sharp piece of it off. I then swam over to Moana and used the coral to cut the net, setting Moana free. We both swam up to the surface. "We have to flip the canoe over!" said Moana as she caught her breath. Suddenly, a shark came at us, and flipped the canoe over. The shark then transformed into Maui. "No need to thank me!" said Maui as he used his hook to transform into a giant hawk. "Thanks anyway Maui!" said Moana as she climbed onto the canoe. Moana then helped me up on the canoe. "How are we gonna beat him?" asked Moana. I then thought for a bit. "(I never thought I'd say this but..., Grima I need you're help.)" I thought. "(OH, SO NOW YOU NEED ME…! FINE I'LL HELP…! HEHEHEH…, YOU MAY FEEL SOME PAIN FOR AWHILE…!)" explained Grima. Grima was right. Pain shot through me like burning flames. My vision then sparked red as I could hear Grima say, "(TIME TO DIE CRAB CAKE!)" "N-No, this isn't how this ends!" shouted Tamatoa. I then saw Tamatoa being turned into ash by purple flames. My vision cleared. Pain still shot from my right hand, as I saw the mark of Grima once again, glowing in a purple aura. Corrin, Maui, and Moana rushed over to me. "Nicely done Robin!" said Maui. I felt extremely weak, even from Grima's pain. "Robin, are you okay?" asked Moana. My vision began to fade into darkness, then I passed out.

 **Chapter 14**

 **Henry's New Dragon/Arrival At Berk Part 1/Naga's Warning**

 **Timeskip (Present) How To Train Your Dragon World: Henry's POV**

Defending the Edge wasn't really hard. Hiccup said the night terrors would alert us if one of Viggo's ships came. So I just explored the island for a bit. (O-Oh and don't worry! I didn't go in Hiccup's and the others huts, I'd have to get permission first.) I asked Wendy and Carla if they could explore with me, so we went to go see some dragons. "So Henry, are you thinking about getting a dragon?" asked Wendy. "Yep, but I'd like one that'll make me fit when I put a saddle on it…" I replied. Suddenly I saw a dragon a little smaller then Toothless, that was orange, green, and blue. "Wendy, what kind of dragon is that?" I asked. "Hmm… I think it's a scuttleclaw." replied Wendy. The scuttleclaw ran up to me, licking my face. "Hahah! Calm down boy!" I said to the dragon as it got off me. "Hmm… I'm gonna name you,..." I stammered. I then thought about Robin, and his magic that he used. "I'm gonna name you, Thoron. What do you think?" I asked to the dragon. Thoron licked me again in response. "Hahah! Okay, Thoron it is then!" I said.

 **Timeskip (Present) Unknown Location: How To Train Your Dragon World: Kailey's POV**

After getting out of Viggo's ship dungeon, Natsu and I flew on Inferno to Berk. But, we had no idea where we had to go. Luckily Inferno knew though. It was a long flight but we made it to Berk. I hopped off Inferno to see Gobber run up to us. "Kailey, good thing you're here and safe lass! Hiccup sent me a terror mail saying Viggo captured you." said Gobber. "So the others aren't here yet?" asked Natsu. "No they aren't. But we could use your help." replied Gobber. We then both helped with battle supplies to defend Berk.

 **Timeskip (Present) Moana World: Robin's POV**

My dream was pitch black. Nothing to see and nothing to hear. All I felt was the pain from using Grima's power. My vision then began to shine, as I saw the goddess Naga in front of me. "Fell Blood, you're time here is almost at its end…" said Naga. "Naga, what do you mean?" I asked. "Whenever you use a fraction of Grima's power, you're heart grows weak, but it grows massively with Grima's…" explained Naga. I stood in shock. "You mean, I'll die completely again?!" I shouted. Naga nodded. "Alas, yes… Grima is tempting you to use his powers to take control of you… Just like when Grima used you to defeat Tamatoa and helping your friends…" explained Naga. My vision then began to blur. "Fell Blood, you must not Grima take control… if you do, blood will be shed…" said Naga. My vision then faded to black.

 **Chapter 15**

 **Te Fiti Helps Robin**

 **Robin's POV**

I awoke slowly as I heard the sound of the ocean waves. "Ugh… w-where are we…?" I stammered. "Robin! Thank goodness you're alright…! We're approaching to Te Fiti, don't worry she'll be able to help you." said Moana. "Right… Listen guys, there's something I have to tell you-!" I said until Corrin cut in. "Guys, we're here." said Corrin as he pointed at the horizon. As we all got on the beach of Te Fiti, the ground shook underneath us, as we saw Te Fiti sitting up. I realized we were on Te Fiti's right hand, because she wanted to see us up closer. Te Fiti smiled at us as if to say, "Welcome brave mortals…" "Te Fiti, we have a friend who needs your help." said Moana. Te Fiti nodded, as I stepped forward. "Te Fiti, my name is Robin. My goddess Naga, sent me here so you could help me." I said. I then explained to Te Fiti of how Grima and I share the same heart, and how I want to be free of it. Te Fiti nodded, and then gestured me to close my eyes. I closed my eyes, but then I felt more pain from Grima's magic inside me. I screamed in pain from Grima's cursed power, but suddenly the pain stopped. From inside me, I could feel a warm and calm feeling inside my entire body. I let out a sigh in relief. Grima's cursed heart and presence were gone. Finally…, I was free from his grasp… I almost passed out, but I caught myself. This feeling…, it was the happiest day of my life, that I shed a few tears of joy. "Te Fiti, thank you… thank you for getting rid of Grima's cursed heart out of me…!" I said. "Now we need to go to Berk." said Corrin. Te Fiti nodded. "It was good to meet you both, Moana and Maui." I said. "Same here, Robin and Corrin." said Maui. "Are you sure that you both will be okay?" asked Moana. "Don't worry, we'll be fine." replied Corrin. After Corrin and I said our goodbyes, Te Fiti used her powers to transport us to Berk.

 **Chapter 16**

 **Arrival At Berk Part 2**

 **Chrom's POV**

As soon as we got to Berk, I was relieved to see that Kailey was here with Natsu. Although, I couldn't help but worry if Viggo and his men would come here. "Chrom!" shouted Kailey as she ran up to me. Kailey hugged me so tight that I'd thought my insides would burst. "I'm so glad you're alright…" said Kailey. "K-Kailey, can't… breathe… crushing ribs…!" I stammered. "Oh, I'm sorry! You okay?!" asked Kailey. "Yeah, I'm fine." I replied. "Gobber, how are you guys doing? Any sign of Drago or Viggo?" asked Hiccup. "Nothing so far, but we'll be ready for them." replied Gobber. All of a sudden, bright light shined so bright that we all had to cover our eyes to avoid getting blind. As the light cleared, we saw Corrin and,... Robin… standing in front of us. We all just stood frozen in shock, staring at Corrin and Robin. Kailey walked up to Robin, still in shock and spoke. "R-Robin…, you're… alive…?" asked Kailey with tears in her eyes. Kailey was so shocked, that apparently she thought Robin was a spirit. Because she reached out her hand to touch Robin's hand. Robin hugged Kailey and smiled. "It's alright Kailey…, I'm here. I'm back…" said Robin. Kailey then began to burst into tears. "Oh gods, Robin…!" stammered Kailey with a sob. After Robin and Kailey's hug, Robin looked at me as I smiled at him. "Heh, do you know how many years it's been Robin?" I said with a smirk. "Two years? Yeah I know, I've missed a lot of stuff." replied Robin. Robin smiled back at me in response.

 **Robin's POV**

"So, where's Henry and the others?" I asked. "Their defending the Edge right now. But, I'll get them all here for you Robin." said Nica. Suddenly, Henry and the others appeared. "W-What just happened?!" asked Henry in shock until he noticed me. Henry walked up to me slowly. I noticed that Henry was wearing my tactician robe, (Even though it was a little too big for him.) "Henry, I can explain…" I said until Henry hugged me. "I'm just glad you're here… Please just… d-don't ever leave us again…!" cried Henry. I actually was surprised when Henry hugged me. I thought that he'd be angry with me, and I didn't think that he'd forgive me… I hugged Henry back. "I'm sorry, but I had to do it! If I wouldn't have, you all would've been-!" I cried. "Robin…, we're all here with you." said Percy as he put his hand on my shoulder. I smiled back at everyone. "Heh, thanks guys. It's good to be back." I replied. Pain hit me like a wildfire in my chest. "(It can't be…! I thought Grima's heart wasn't linked with mine anymore…!" I thought. I then recalled Naga's warning. "Whenever you use a fraction of Grima's power, you're heart grows weak with it, but the power grows massively with Grima's…" Naga had said. I shouted in pain. "Robin, what's wrong?!" asked Emma in worry. "My… heart…!" I stammered in pain. "Let me take a look. Alright this may hurt a little Robin." said Regina as she took out my heart. "Okay…, that's new… does pulling out hearts run in your family Regina?" asked Chrom. "Ask Validar…" replied Regina. We all looked at my heart, and noticed that it was almost dark. "But, how…?! I thought Te Fiti… helped me…!" I stammered in pain. Apparently Te Fiti never knew… Robin, you're life may be at stake once again…" said Regina.

 **Chapter 17**

 **A Hope That Is Lost**

 **Hiccup's POV**

"But, can't you fix his heart?" I asked. "No I can't, Grima's power is too strong. We'll need powerful light magic to get rid of this power." said Regina. "Wait, what about the crimson heart?" asked Emma. "The crimson heart? I've read about that…, it says the heart will only work if someone gives up their magic." replied Kailey. "But, where would it be?" I asked. "W-Wait…, it's at Magnolia…!" stammered Kailey. "Wait, it is?" asked Lucy. "Yes it is. You see, I haven't really been honest with you guys… I had a vision that we all we're at Magnolia, and a dark wizard by the name of Zeref was there, holding a heart shaped jewel, the crimson heart. We have to battle him in order to get it." explained Kailey. "But, what about Robin? His life is at stake here!" asked Henry. "I can slow Grima's power down but only for awhile. You guys need to send a small group to Magnolia." explained Regina. Gray walked up to us. "I'll go. Me and the other wizards know our home well. So, we'll go find it." said Gray. "I'll go as well. You'll need someone to teleport you to Magnolia." said Kailey. "Wait, are you sure about this Kailey?! I mean, what about your vision?" asked Natsu. "I'll be fine, if going to Magnolia means saving my brother's life, then so be it." replied Kailey. "Then I'm going too. Someone has to protect you." said Chrom. I could tell that Kailey was worried. I wanted to ask what kind of vision she had, but I knew that was her business. "It's alright Chrom, Toothless and I will protect Kailey. You can count on us." I said. "Alright Hiccup, I'm trusting you to keep her safe." replied Chrom. Chrom walked over to Toothless and spoke. "Toothless, I'm counting on you… Bring Kailey back safe." said Chrom. Toothless nudged his head against Chrom. "Oh-! Heh, alright I like you too." said Chrom in response. Toothless purred as Chrom petted his scale-like head. I smiled at Toothless. "Alright, we got no time to lose. Let's go." I said. Kailey opened a portal to Magnolia, and Kailey, Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Ezra, Wendy, Happy, Carla, Toothless and I went through the portal.

 **Chapter 18**

 **Bonds Of Hope**

 **Timeskip (Present) How To Train Your Dragon World: Henry's POV**

Nica put Robin under a sleep spell so that he wouldn't feel pain in his current heart. As I watched over Robin, I read him the 'Once Upon a Time' book. "A woman with long blond hair, wearing a red leather jacket, over a white shirt, and black jeans, came up to the unconscious young man. The ten year old child, the woman, and her father, noticed the young man starting to stur. The young man was at least eighteen years old, who had white hair with brown eyes, wearing a robe that was black as it also had yellow and purple designs on it. They also noticed a lightning bolt like sword, and a golden book, was on the ground next to the eighteen year old. The young man's eyes started to open. "Hey, are you alright?" asked the woman. The young man looked puzzled. "Y-Yes… I think so…" the eighteen year old stammered. "What's you're name?" the woman asked. "My name is Robin." replied Robin. No one knew who Robin was or where he came from, but what Robin didn't know, was that his father Validar sent him to this town called Storybrooke, and wiped the recent memories of his life, including memories of the friends he made in his world. And he also didn't know, that his friends were trying to find him, hoping that he remembered them." I said as I read the book. I looked at Robin as he slept, noticing the Mark of Grima on his right hand. I continued reading Robin his story. I eventually got to Chapter 20. I cleared my throat. "Henry ran up to Robin, giving him a hug. Robin was surprised. Henry looked at Robin saying, "Welcome back, brother." Everyone was happy to see Robin alive and well. But, Validar was still out there… And everyone had to work together to defeat him." I said as I read the book. I closed the book. "The end. This was you're story Robin. This book is here because of you. You have to fight through this, you have to rewrite you're own chapters. And I'm not just saying this because Grima's heart is trying to control you, I'm saying this because you're my brother, and I believe you can fight Grima's will." I explained to Robin. Robin didn't respond, (I knew that he wouldn't since he's under that sleep spell.) "I know that you can't hear me right now, but you're sister is traveling to Magnolia with Hiccup, Toothless, and with Natsu and the others to get the Crimson Heart. And, you have to help them! So, fight! Fight this power and Grima to give them more time! I know you can do this Robin, because I believe in you." I said as I held Robin's hand. I then continued to watch over Robin, wondering if Robin heard what I said.

 **Chapter 19**

 **A Visit From Grima**

 **Timeskip (Present) Robin's Dream: Robin's POV**

You know when before you get a surgery, and the nurses give you medicine that knocks you out, and you worry if you'll never wake up? This was my experience at the moment. At first, everything was black. No light to be seen for miles, not even a glimpse of light caught my eyes. Then I saw six glowing eyes that were blood red looking at me from above… "Grima, fancy seeing you again…" I said in disgust. The darkness changed into a blood red atmosphere. Grima then dissolved, and reappeared in my doppelgänger form. "Aww, are you not glad to see me?" Grima said in a teasing tone. I gave him a scowl. (Not that Grima would care anyway…) "Why would I be…?! You've caused me and the others so much anger and sorrow, my friends and I find a way to defeat you, yet still you come back to destroy all of our lives!" I shouted. "Yes, all of this is true. Remember that little thing I told you? Oh wait, you probably don't. Considering that you and I were dead for two years!" Grima shouted. I then recalled what Grima said to me when I was battling Hades. "(When you came back to life, so did I. In other words, you and Kailey can't live without my heart.)" Grima had said. Anger rushed through me, like I was in a endless battle between my emotions. (Which I was, by the way.) "SHUT UP!" I shouted. I punched Grima in the face. Grima reappeared behind me, unscathed. "Nice try idiot, but that won't work. You're still asleep remember…?" said Grima with a stubborn attitude. I sat down on the dark ground. "Get out of my mind Grima." I said in disgust. Grima gave me a cruel smile. "Let me think,... no." replied Grima. I grabbed the front of the collar of Grima's tactician robe. "I said, get out." I said in anger. Grima then disappeared, leaving me to the shadowy darkness of my mind.

 **Chapter 20**

 **Visiting The Fairy Tail Guild**

 **Timeskip (Present) Fairy Tail World: Natsu's POV**

After we all got out of the portal, and stepped in Magnolia, we all searched the horizon for Zeref. Hiccup and Toothless flew through the sky, then came back to the surface. "We got nothing. Toothless even tried to use his sound to find him, but still nothing." said Hiccup. Just then, a portal appeared as Percy and the others came through. "(Sigh), thanks a lot Hera…!" shouted Annabeth. I didn't know much about Hera, but Annabeth did explain how the goddess Hera would trick her, and leave cow dung where she would step in it. "What are you guys doing here?" I asked. "Same as you helping Robin. Annabeth got a vision from Hera saying that we needed to go to Berk, but then we ended up here." explained Jason. "Well it's… great to… see you… all…" stammered Kailey as she collapsed. Gray caught Kailey before she hit the ground. "Oh no! Is Kailey alright?!" asked Hazel. I nodded. "Making a portal appear for us, must have drained her magic. After Kailey gets some rest, she'll be fine." I said. "Well, if Zeref comes to us, we can't leave Kailey like this. He'll kill her!" explained Lucy. "You're right. We should take her to the guild, she'll be safe there until she's able to help us." said Ezra. After walking for awhile, we finally made it to the Fairy Tail guild. As everyone got settled inside the guild hall, I put Kailey in the infirmary so that she could rest. I looked at Kailey sleeping. I couldn't believe that Gray and I had a crush on her… Maybe it's because of her looks, maybe it's because she was so kind, and maybe it's because I could sense that she's had so much sadness in her past,... but I knew that she had Chrom to help her through hard times. To be honest, I was kind of jealous of Chrom, because he had the most beautiful wife in the world. "(Stop Natsu.)" I told myself. "(My feelings for Kailey don't matter right now. I gotta help find the crimson heart to save Robin.)" I thought. I looked at Kailey once more. "Don't worry Kailey, we'll find the crimson heart. We will save your brother. I promise." I said. I then went back to see the others in the main guild hall.

 **Chapter 21**

 **We Begin To Battle Viggo**

 **Timeskip (Present) How To Train Your Dragon World: Emma's POV**

 **Coming Soon!**


End file.
